Marksman
The Marksman is a human modified version of a Chimeran sniper rifle that first appears in Resistance 2. ''Resistance 2 The '''Marksman' fires a three-round ion burst at great speed, and it's alternate fire shoots out a small autonomous drone which fries short electric bursts at a singular nearby target. It appears that the Chimera abandoned the design after the humans acquired it, as no Chimera soldier has been seen carrying it. The Marksman is good for mid to long range attacks. It also has a moderate zoom, but its range doesn't compare to that of the L23 Fareye. Its primary drawback is that since it shoots three round bursts and it only has 18 rounds per magazine, allowing the shooter to be frequently reloading the weapon. Another drawback is it carries only 4 magazines including the one already in the gun, having the shooter to keep a count of their shots. Strategy Single Player *The Marksman is a common powerful gun, with the secondary fire useful for killing enemies behind cover. Co-op *The Marksman can only be used by the Spec Ops class, and it is their compulsory weapon. Due to its fast firing rate, it is a very sturdy weapon. Ammo also isn't a problem, due to the Spec Ops' ability to replenish it. Multiplayer *The Marksman is a very good choice in Competitive modes for those who prefer sniping, but also to be in the thick of the action. Due to the nature of the Marksman it is useful at both short and mid range and the secondary fire also helps to provide cover and an extra source of damage. *The Marksman increases its rounds to 21 and tends to require three bursts per kill, meaning ammo consumption will be high. Prototype Ammo is recommended for refilling. Trivia *The Marksman is very similar to the Halo franchise's Battle Rifle, which also fires 3-round bursts and features a scope on the top. *There is a glitch in Orick during Competitive mode where you can shoot straight down and "ride" the electric burst up as if you're "flying". *If you get a "Head Shot" with this gun in Co-op you get the ribbon award "Sweet Dreams". ''Resistance 3 The '''Marksman', due to keeping the survival theme of Resistance 3, employs an improved iron sight scope and uses a stationary deployable turret which zaps enemies for it's secondary fire. Upgrades *'Eagle Eye' - Uses a new attached scope for better long-range ability. *'Tempest Turret' - Deploy a powerful mini-turret that stays active longer. Trivia *In the Follow Capelli trailer. Bullet casings can be seen coming out of the Marksman. Whether it was modified to fire bullets or use ion bursts is yet to be known. However it would seem to make sense seeing as how the Marksman ion burst ammo would be rather scarce than bullets. Gallery File:Resistance 3 weapon new.png|The Marksman as it appears in the Resistance 3 reveal trailer. File:R3flickr17.jpg|Concept art of Joseph Capelli wielding a Marksman. File:R3_Gameplay_15.jpg|Marksman (without the scope) in iron sight. File:Upgraded Carbine.png File:R3 Gameplay 1.jpg|The Marksman in multiplayer with scope attachment. Category:Human Weapons Category:SRPA Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Resistance 3 Weapons